


To Know You Better

by Leni



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Oswald invites Edward home for dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ohnygma posted: _oswald cooking ed his mother’s goulash recipe and ed loving it and asking for seconds b/c goddammit oswald is a good cook i don’t care what grace said._

“This is a surprise,” Ed said, glancing down at his plate. He had expected a full table with several courses, given how his new friend was taken with grand gestures, and instead was touched by the simple yet obviously homemade meal that had greeted him.

“Yes, well,” Oswald said, looking at him intently. “I’ve found I need a hobby. All my duties, you see. Cooking makes for a nice rest. All work and no play…” He had been looking at Ed, but for some reason he cut himself off and jerkily glanced away. Then gave one of his peculiar laughs, his voice strangled as he continued, “I hope you’ll like it.”

Ed gave his host a soft smile, then took Oswald’s eager expression as his cue to try the meal. He had meant to give a glowing review, if only to thank Oswald for his easy friendship, but as the taste of the fresh goulash hit his tongue, Ed barely kept himself from moaning out loud. “Delicious,” he said, digging in for more.

Oswald let out a deep breath. “Good,” he said, taking his own fork but never really letting his eyes off Edward. “Very good.”

“Best I’ve had,” Ed said a while later, practically licking his lips. “I want seconds already.”

The chair almost crashed behind Oswald, as he rushed to serve his friend another portion. “Enough?”

“Perfect. You’ll have to give me the recipe.”

His friend gave a wide smile, starting to speak. But then he shook his head, a crafty look in his eyes. “Oh no. I think I’ll keep my mother’s secrets,” Oswald told him, then he winked. “Not too much of a riddle, but still best to keep you guessing, isn’t it?”

Ed snorted a laugh at that. “You know me too well, Oz.”

“I only hope to get to know you better,” Oswald responded, and then quivered with delight at Ed’s easy nod of agreement. 

 

The End  
11/11/16

**Author's Note:**

> Full confession: I haven't watched the show. but I saw so many gifs about these two that I just had to try it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
